


Malleus Maleficarum

by DavidB1000



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Call it the Ultimecia Paradox :), Fate & Destiny, Gen, I Am So Sorry., Sara Lance Becomes Mallus, Sara was not prepared for this, The Heavy Burden of Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Sometimes, you just end up turning into exactly what you hate, no matter how much you wish you didn't.Sara learns this in the harshest of manners.





	1. Deconstruction

2365 A.D.

“Sara, I am very disappointed in you.” The voice spoke.  
Sara Lance turned and grinned. “Oh, John Constantine, you are so full of surprises.”  
“You can't do what you're about to do. I won't allow you.” John spoke.

Sara smirked. “You're out of your time, and out of your depth, John. You've learned the mystic arts for a paltry few decades and learned so much, I spent over 300 years learning everything, far beyond what you've learned. Tonight is the night I become what I always was meant to be. Mallus.” Her eyes flashed demonic red.

John frowned. “I came through time to stop you, and you know I would stop you.”  
“The fact of the matter is, John, you would have never come here to stop me if you manage to succeed. You forget, John, I have all of time on my side. I'm immortal now. What paltry magic can you throw against me?” Sara sneered.

“I admit, you've become a right bitch in 300 years.” John frowned.

Sara grinned. “Life is funny how it turns out. Tonight, I become Mallus, and then go back to the past to cement my empire. Think of how time works. Stopping me would cause so much more problems than you could even imagine.” 

John took a deep breath. “Even if it's a suicide mission, I'd do anything to protect you, love, and I mean that.” 

Sara chuckled. “Sorry to disappoint you, John, but I've become so much more than you'd ever imagine.”  
She chanted an incantation and a tear in the fabric of reality appeared before John. “You've fought demons before, John, but you've never faced these.” 

A giant monstrosity appeared and roared. John's eyes widened. “Okay, that's just kind of silly now. The Balrog of Moria!?”  
Sara chuckled. “Maybe. But it will keep you busy for awhile.”

She turned her back on him and began to chant the spell she needed to cast. When it was done, she grinned. “At last, my transformation is complete.” 

&^&

2017 A.D.

“Damien Darhk, it's time I showed you who I really am!” The voice echoed everywhere and Damien winced. 

“A little loud, don't you think?” Damien said.  
“I don't care. Turn around.” The voice spoke.  
Damien did and his eyes widened as he beheld Mallus's true form. “Well, this is a surprise.”  
“Did not expect this did you?” Mallus spoke.  
”No, I most certainly did not.” Damien frowned.

“This took 350 years of planning to become who I am.” Mallus smiled evilly.  
“Well, you don't look a day over 30!” Damien grinned.

“Indeed. This took the longest time, but it was worth it.” Mallus chuckled. “I trust you won't ruin this surprise to Sara.” 

“I'm evil, not stupid. There's a difference!” Damien chuckled.  
“Good. I relish when she sees the true face of the demon she's been fighting.” Mallus grinned.

&^&

“Sara Lance!” Mallus' voice echoed.  
Sara winced as she found herself in Mallus' dreamscape realm, well, she wasn't sure what to call it honestly. “This isn't very sporting. I think you'd try to make the fight a little even.” 

“I'm not here to kill you, Sara, in fact...” The voice spoke, and then finished in her own voice. “I couldn't kill you if I wanted to.”

Sara turned around and flinched as she stared at her own face. “What trickery is this, Mallus?” 

“It's no mere trickery, Sara. You want to know why John's containment didn't work on me? Because I am not a demon. At least not in the traditional sense.” Mallus chuckled.

“So, what you're saying is I get brain damaged in the future and become evil?” Sara grumbled.  
“Oh, it's more complicated than that. It all starts 360 years from now. John had 25 years of knowledge of mystical forces, I had 350.” Mallus chuckled. “So, I distracted him as he tried to stop me from becoming Mallus, by summoning the Balrog of Moria from the Lord of the Rings itself.” 

“That honestly sounds like something an evil version of me would do.” Sara grumbled. “I guess it's fitting. I mean, Barry had to deal with an evil future version, Oliver had to deal with an evil Nazi version, so I guess it's my turn.” 

“Let's go with that. It's a nice simple way of explaining it.” Mallus chuckled.

“So, why reveal yourself to me now?” Sara asked.  
“Because like I said to you, you will see my true face soon.” Mallus spoke. “It's that time.” 

“Well, this is going to be interesting. Perhaps I'm just violently hallucinating.” Sara frowned.

“Sorry, dear, but you're not.” Mallus spoke and lifted up a hand, she snapped her fingers.

&^&

Sara suddenly found herself in her quarters on the Waverider and grumbled. She turned towards her bed and frowned. Ava was sleeping in it, and she knew she couldn't disturb her with this. 

Sara looked around, glad Mallus had at least gotten her clothes on for her, and walked out of her quarters. She wandered the hall, looking for one person in particular. When she found him, she relaxed.  
“Nate, we need to talk.” 

“Okay, boss, what do you want to talk about?” Nate frowned.  
“I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else.” Sara spoke.  
“Okay, sure.” Nate nodded. 

Sara led Nate into the hallway near the cargo bay. “I was interrupted from sleep earlier tonight by Mallus. 

Nate frowned. “Are you okay?”  
“No, not at all, but that's only because Mallus showed me their true face. They're not a demon in the traditional sense. They're a human who became something a lot more than just a demon.” Sara spoke.

“Okay. That's a bit scary. Do we know this person?” Nate asked.  
“Yes. Me.” Sara spoke. 

“I'm sorry, I must have gone deaf, it sounded like you said you become Mallus.” Nate gasped.

“Yes. I do. Apparently. 360 years from now.” Sara frowned. “Look, I don't like it any more than you, but this is a hell of a situation. I have to stop this without destroying the universe.” 

“What can I do here?” Nate frowned.  
“Keep an eye on me, and lock me up if Mallus takes over my past self, Ray might try to kill me, but I can assure you, it will fail, and I do not want to hurt anyone.” Sara spoke firmly.

“Okay.” Nate spoke. “I can do that.” 

&^&

Ava yawned and woke up fully as Sara walked over to the bed. “OH, hello, dear.” Ava grinned.

Sara smiled sadly. “I want to know, Ava, I need to know, did the Time Bureau know who Mallus was, or will be, I guess.”

“I don't understand.” Ava frowned.  
Sara looked deep into Ava's eyes. “Please, Ava, we've been together for a short period of time, but I love you, and I want to spend every bit of time I can with you, so don't do this to me, don't let me know later that I've been led astray.” 

Ava winced. “Sara, honey, I would never hurt you, you know that.”  
“Did you know I would become Mallus?!” Sara spoke.

Ava recoiled as if struck. She stammered. “There were rumors.”

“But no one knew for certain? No one knew my history? Because Ava, I did not expect to be destroyed like this! To know what I become! Mallus chose to reveal herself to me, and it was me, from 360 years in the future. I live for that long..” Sara shivered and Ava saw tears form in her eyes.

Ava felt her heart break. “I love you so much, Sara. I couldn't hurt you like that. I couldn't tell you. I couldn't do that to you.” The words she spoke made Sara understand exactly what Ava knew.

Sara groaned and spoke. “Jesus, Ava, when would you have told me?”  
“I couldn't hurt you, Sara.” Ava spoke. “I couldn't let you destroy yourself, knowing what you'd become. I thought, foolishly, I could affect it, I could change it. It's like a variation of the Bootstrap Paradox.” 

“I'm not Savitar.” Sara grumbled, remembering Barry's discussion on it.

“I know. Honey, I know you hate me, and I understand that, but you can't stay mad at me forever. I mean that literally.” Ava spoke.

Sara groaned. “It's not fair, I want to hate you, but I can't, I can't break this kind of a time loop. At least not at this point in time.” 

Ava nodded. “Please, believe me, Sara, if there was any way to stop you, I would do it. But you can't even be killed, it would rip apart the fabric of time and space.” 

Sara snorted. “Because I become Mallus, so I can't be defeated until after I become Mallus, and I'll be defeated by my own hands.” 

“I truly am so sorry.” Ava started to cry.  
“I know.” Sara shivered.


	2. Life in Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's family history is revealed. There are twists and turns, secrets revealed, life changes, and at the end, well, it could be a beginning. :)

“Did you know! Did you know I was Mallus when you started working with her?!” Sara yelled.

Damien Darhk looked at her and chuckled. “Hello to you too. You were the one to reach out and call me here through Mallus.”   
“Just tell me, damnit! You can't kill me, and you know that.” Sara growled.

Damien grinned. “I'll be honest, I learned you were Mallus like 30 minutes before you did I bet.”  
Sara glared at him. “This is not how my life should have gone.”  
“Hey, do you think I expected this?” Damien shrugged.

Sara just glared at him.

“Look, you want someone to blame for everything, blame your girlfriend.” Damien spoke.  
“What the hell does Ava have to do with Mallus!? All she did was know that I was going to become Mallus.” Sara growled.

“Sure, sure, look, I know evil, because I am evil, and Mallus couldn't have done all this work alone. Your future self isn't that talented.” Damien grinned.

“My future self could rip you apart and put you back together inside out and keep you alive the entire time.” Sara growled.

“Well, yeah, but even the villain of the story has lines they don't cross.” Damien smirked.

“I refuse to believe Ava could help Mallus.” Sara growled.

“It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. Think about this. How the hell could any of this happen, any of it, without allies and friends in high places?” Damien spoke.

Sara glared at him.”I will end you, I promise you that.”   
“I come back more often than Jason does in the Friday the 13th movies, I mean, come on.” Damien laughed.

&^&

Sara walked into Ava's office at the Time Bureau and Ava looked up at her and frowned. It had been 3 days since Sara had learned her fate. Sara had grown distant, and Ava did not blame her.

Sara took a deep breath. “Ava, please, I don't know how much more I can stand to find out.”   
Ava frowned. “What's wrong?”

“Have you been working with Mallus? I need to know!” Sara gasped out and then started to cry.   
Ava winced, having never seen Sara react like this before. “You must have talked to Damien Darhk.” 

Sara sniffed. “It's true? Isn't it?”

“No, Sara, I did not work with Mallus. I'm not that type of person.” Ava frowned.  
Sara started to relax slightly. “I just, how did you know Damien told me then, if you weren't working with Mallus?” 

“I know enough to know Damien would try to mess with you like this. They say you can't pick your family, and it's true. You can't. My family? It's complicated, but I need to explain this to you.” Ava spoke.

“Okay.” Sara spoke.

“The Time Bureau didn't just recruit people from your time to work for them. Future and past people have been hired. It's one of the biggest secrets in the Time Bureau, because of the family history of people who work there. My family is how I know Damien. My grandfather married a lovely lady by the name of Meloni Thawne.” Ava spoke softly.

Sara gasped. “Thawne?! She was Eobard's daughter?”  
“Granddaughter.” Ava spoke. “You can see why something like this would be kept secret, Sara. I won't be born for nearly 300 years. So, we all have our burdens we have to bear.” 

Sara shivered. “Wow. This is crazy. Okay. I become Mallus, and I banged The Reverse Flash's great-great-great-granddaughter.” 

Ava chuckled. “Yes you did! Look, I'm sorry about all this. I know you should have been told what you become, but it wasn't fair to you, to put that burden on you.”

“I don't want to become Mallus. I want to stop this. It has to be stoppable.” Sara groaned.  
Ava shivered. “Honestly, I don't know how to stop it. You can't die, Sara.”

“Maybe if I have Barry take me into the Speed Force.” Sara spoke.

“And that would probably just end up making Mallus a speedster.” Ava frowned. “Look, I know you want to stop this from happening, but there's simply no way this ends as easily as you want.” 

“I can't die, so maybe I just jump into a volcano.” Sara groaned.

Ava chuckled. “The pain would not make that plan a valid idea.”   
“Ugh. This is so frustrating, I don't want to be evil!” Sara groaned.

“I understand, Sara.” Ava spoke, got up from her desk, walked over to Sara, and kissed her.   
Sara melted into the kiss.   
They broke apart a moment later and Ava simply said. “I love you, and I always will. I will help you get through this.”

“Thank you.”

&^&

Mallus looked up as the heels clicked on the floor of the warehouse she was currently at. It was empty, and it served her no purpose but as a meeting place. After all, you don't let just anyone into your secret headquarters.

“What news do you bring?” Mallus spoke.  
“She's starting to realize her destiny is more complicated than she thought. I don't think she believes fully in what she's going to become. Not that I blame her. This is going to kill her the most.” The woman who had walked up to Mallus spoke.

Mallus grinned. “I am aware, but in time, this is just one more thing that she'll have to get used to. No matter what happens, Sara Lance becomes Mallus. It just cannot be stopped, and the sooner she becomes aware of that fact, the quicker things can progress the way they must.”   
“I can't help but think I must die for things to come together for your plan.” The woman frowned.

“Your death was the catalyst for me choosing to become Mallus, when I was simply Sara. But your death, Ava Sharpe, is not for a few more years at least.” Mallus spoke.

Ava frowned. “She will hate me, when she finds out about me helping you.”   
“I have planned for all eventualities, Ava, I became Mallus when I was 390 years old. I've been working off an on through time for another 1000. Believe me, there is nothing that can happen that will stop my plan from coming into fruition.”

“The destiny to be destroyed by your past self.” Ava groaned.

“I can break the loop this time though, and then you and I can be free to be together forever.” Mallus smiled and reached over and kissed Ava.  
Ava broke the kiss off a moment later. “I look forward to your plan, Mallus.” 

“Thank you.” Mallus grinned.  
“I have to say, I always wondered why you'd go with such cliches as demonic possession anyhow.” Ava asked.

“It's funny to mess with people. That's the main reason.” Mallus chuckled.  
“Yeah, I can understand that. I guess.” Ava frowned.

“Don't worry dear, everything will go well.” Mallus smiled.

&^&

2 months later...

“This is your grand plan, Sara Lance? Coming here to face me alone?” Mallus chuckled  
Sara glared at her evil future self and spoke firmly. “I told everyone what to expect. We know we'll win in the end. We have all the tools needed for this now.” 

“What tools could ever defeat me? You can't die! You become me.” Mallus laughed.  
“You've said that countless times before, and maybe it's true, but what if a living paradox kills me?” Sara asked.

“A living paradox? What would that be?” Mallus grinned.  
“That is where I come in.” A voice spoke and a blur of white light appeared in the middle of the room and turned into a metallic shelled being.   
“Savitar.” Mallus smirked.

“I shouldn't exist, but she brought me out of my fated death for one reason alone. To kill her to stop you from existing.” Savitar spoke. 

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” Sara shrugged.  
“I'm impressed.” Mallus chuckled. “But don't you think I've come up with a counter to every single plan possible?” 

“You couldn't counter this one.” Sara shook her head.  
“Explain how I couldn't?” Mallus grinned.

“Because you're not a speedster.” Savitar spoke and rushed behind Sara and stabbed her in the heart from the back in an instant.

Mallus gasped mockingly. “Oh, no!” 

Sara frowned and looked down to see herself perfectly fine despite a sharp blade sticking out of her chest. “Well, that's annoying.”   
Mallus laughed. “Foolish Sara, you tried to kill yourself? I am immortal, dear. You are immortal by extension. Remember, I told you before you couldn't kill yourself.”

Savitar rushed away, leaving Sara to her fate. Sara groaned. “That couldn't have gone worse if it tried.” 

Mallus grinned. “Oh, I don't know.” She snapped her fingers on her left hand.   
They suddenly found themselves on the Waverider.  
“Come on, Sara. I will rule the universe soon. Nothing will stop me. Not you, not John Constantine, no one.” Mallus laughed.

“And I knew you'd take me to the Waverider to show off.” Sara grinned.

“Oh, really?” Mallus laughed. “Savitar left like a little bitch, and you and I are alone. So, really, what did you plan?”

“Massive magic nullification, love.” John Constantine spoke as he walked out of the captain's room.  
Mallus glared at him and raised her hand to snap her fingers again. She did, and nothing happened. She frowned. “That's not possible.”

“Sure it is. Took a bloody long time to get it all to work, had to make sure. Real big pain to get it to work, but Etrigan helped, so did a whole lot of other demons. Even got Lord Satanus and Blaze to work together, and that's saying something.” John chuckled.

Mallus glared. “So, what now? You going to kill me?”   
Sara shrugged. “I suppose it's a bit anti-climatic, but yeah.”

“Without magic here, you're as mortal as the rest of us.” John spoke.  
Sara nodded. “And hey, getting rid of you will be for the best.”  
She pulled out a knife and threw it at Mallus. Mallus caught it by the blade. “I'm still trained like you, dear.”  
“I know. That's why I coated the blade in Cyanide.” Sara smirked.

“Oh, no, I'm so scared.” Mallus chuckled. “Cyanide is a little difficult to kill a person with, it's not all like the movies. Have to get it into my system to have a big enough effect. Sure getting it on your skin can kill you, but you need a lot more than a single knife.”

“And that's why I made sure the blade was honed to a molecule edge. Same type of design as the Persuader's atomic axe according to Supergirl, and that axe can kill concepts and ideals somehow.” Sara grinned.

Mallus frowned and looked down at her fingers. “Well, that was unexpected. Well played though.”  
She slumped to one knee. “I mean, honestly, of all the ways to die being a former member of the League of Assassins, this is rather fitting in a way.” 

“Even that shouldn't be enough to kill you, but it will be enough to weaken you.” Sara spoke and threw another knife, this time it hit the mark and Mallus howled in agony as it buried itself in her left eye. “AHHHH!” 

“Be glad throwing knives aren't naturally long enough to go directly into the brain.” Sara smirked.

Mallus growled. “You'll pay for that.” 

“No, I won't.” Sara smirked.

Mallus growled and then started to gasp as the cyanide finally started to work.  
She clawed at her throat in vain, and a moment later collapsed dead.

Sara sighed. “It's finally over. We defeated Mallus.”

“Indeed.” John spoke.

&^&

That night, Sara looked into the mirror in her bathroom on the Waverider, and smiled. “I told you, Sara, I planned for every eventuality. You simply never could defeat me.” Her eyes turned red.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked it, everyone! Let me know what you think, and let me know if you'd like a sequel of sorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have Damien curse me with magic for this. :P  
> It's my first actual Legend of Tomorrow story that isn't part of a cross over.
> 
> I like to see what others might think of my theory here.


End file.
